Just a Kiss
by EveDuncan2
Summary: She wasn't supposed to like it so much. She wasn't supposed to want more. Hell, she wasn't supposed to feel like her world was falling to pieces when he doesn't speak to her. She was supposed to move on and pretend it had never happened. She was supposed to be the good little puff that dated the sweet guy and didn't lust after a ruff. But she just couldn't help it. ONESHOT


Bubbles P.O.V.

It was just a kiss. The words kept on repeating in my mind, yet I just couldn't grasp them. It was not just a kiss. Those words, however, did make sense to me. It was my first kiss and... it was ruined. It was supposed to be special, it was supposed to be with Cody. Heck, I'd like to think it was, but no. It was a Rowdyruff Boy. The worst one. I wish I could say I'd fallen prey to Boomer's kind heart, or Butch's charm. I wish... I just wish it hadn't happened at all. I probably could of stopped it. I probably should of stopped it. I- I didn't _want_ to stop it.

_"Hey Bubbles!" Brick called, as I glanced at the other fallen ruffs and puffs. I reluctantly looked up into the demonic red eyes that had injured my sisters __**and**__ his brothers. "Why did you do this?!" I screamed at him, the unfarmiliar feeling of fury coursing through my viens. "I never get you all to myself." He shrugged. I glared at him, "Does it really seem to you that it would be a fair fight?" He grinned, "Who said anything about fighting?" Confusion replaced my anger, "Wha-?" He cut me off, by fast tackling me to the floor. I looked at him, mortified. "What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded, blushing as I realized what position he had me in. "Having a little fun." He chuckled darkly, pinning my hands above my head. I bucked him off of me and flew about a mile away. What was he playing at? I backed up, until my shoulder blades were against a wall. I looked at the nearing figure of Brick, who was taking his sweet time to get here. I stood there, fear finally getting the best of me. "Aren't you going to try and attack?" Brick asked, getting closer. I didn't answer. His smile was brooding, "Is little Bubbles __**scared**__?" I bit my lip and whispered, "No." We were face to face, and I didn't dare to even breath. He grabbed my shoulders and said, "Your such a bad liar." He pressed his lips against mine lightly. I gasped and he deepened the kiss, his hands still firmly on my shoulders. He broke away after a minute and grinned wickedly. He saw my shocked face and said, "Oh relax. It was just a kiss."_

It was just a kiss. The words he said to me after the single most blissful moment of my life. That's all it was to him, and that's all it should mean to me. I'm going to pretend that's all it was. It's no use to spend the rest of my life hoping that Brick will ever do it again, so I would move on. I breathed out shakily and glanced at my phone. One missed call. I dialed the unknown number and a guy answered. "Hello?" "Um, hi. It's Bubbles. Did you call me?" I asked. "Yeah, I did! It's Cody." He said, almost sounding like he was trying to hold back laughter. "Did you need anything?" I asked, slightly breathless. Ohmygosh! Cody, _the_ Cody, as in my dream guy, was calling me! "Uh, yeah. Do you have any plans tonight?" My breath caught in my throat and I froze. "Hello?" Cody asked. I pulled myself together, "Plans? Tonight? Me? Tee hee. Oh, no I don't. Why? Do, you?" I asked. Okay, so maybe I hadn't pulled myself together entirely. "That depends, do you want to... hang out? Mikey's throwing a party and I need a date." He said. Me? At a party... with CODY?! "Uh huh." I sighed. I shook myself, "Sure. It sounds fun." "Great, I'll pick you up at eight." He said. I hung up. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed in excitement. Blossom rushed in, "What?" I started hopping up and down, "Cody asked me out!" My huge crush was not a secret in the house. She smiled and started celebrating with me. "Where is he taking you?" She asked. "A party." A responded shrilly. "What are you going to wear?!" She exclaimed. I froze, "I don't know!" She frowned, "Well, when is he picking you up?" I glanced at the the clock, "An hour!" Blossom immeadiatly went into leader mode, "You get in the shower, and I'll pick out your clothes." I kissed her cheek as I went past her, "You rock, Bloss!" She smiled, "I know. Now hurry up." I nodded and hopped into a warm shower. I washed, rinsed, and repeated about six times before I was sure my hair would have that soft texture I liked and washed my body with my favorite honey suckle soap until I knew its scent would stick to me for hours. I turned off the water, dried off, and raced to my room. Blossom's fasion sense never dissapoints. First, I put on my blue bikini, just incase it was a pool party. Second, I slid on some light blue jean shorts. Third, I pulled on a white tank top with a blue dragonfly on it. Fourth, I put on white flip flops and soothed my hair into low pigtails. Lastly, I cleaned up the mess Blossom had made in my room from searching for my outfit. "Nice." I said to my reflection.

"He's here!" Blossom called and I flashed down the stairs. "Hey Bubbles. You look hot." Cody said, holding his hand out. I smiled and held his hand, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." He walked me to his convertible and opened the door for me. On the fifteen minute ride to Mikey's, we talked about random stuff like school, what we were going to do for summer vacation, and other things. "We're here." Cody announced as he parked on the curb. There were cars lined up from around the corner and the place was already looking a little wild. "Wow." I said as I saw the huge house. Cody smirked, "Yeah, Mikey inherited it from his grandmother. Good thing the lady died or we would be partying in a condo." I had to hold back my glare. How could he say that about Mrs. Believe? She was the sweetest old lady I'd ever met. I brushed it off. "Let's go have fun!" I chirped as I started walking towards the door. He followed and rang the doorbell. Mikey, wearing nothing but a jockstrap and sunglasses opened the door. I quickly looked away. Mikey laughed loudly, "Cody! My man! I can't believe you actually got her to come." Cody smirked, "It's me we're talking about here." Mikey rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dude. Okay, pool's in the back, orgy's in the basement, and the booze is everywhere. Have fun!" Cody ushered me towards the back yard where a pool filled with at least seven people who'd lost there swim suits. Cody took off his shirt, and I followed suit, stripping down to my bikini. He took my hand and we ran for the water. I giggled as our heads resurfaced, but then stopped. Brick was here. Two feet away from me to be exact. I yelped and watched Brick's face slowly turn into an amused smile. "Hey Bubbles." I shivered and turned to Cody who was climbing out of the pool. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks! I'll be right back." He told me. I nodded, "Okay." I looked back at Brick who seemed even more amused. "You came here with _Cody_? I wouldn't have pegged you as that type of girl." He said. I was confused, "What type of girl?" His expression turned grim, "Shit. I suggest you leave now, while you still can. Trust me when I say, this party really isn't your scene." I scowled at him, "And you just know everything about me, don't you?" He grinned, "Your not that hard to figure out, sugar." I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think you went to these parties." He shrugged, "I'm stalking you." Which was so ridiculous I couldn't hold back a giggle, "Right." "Here." Cody said handing me a red cup. I took a sip of it and gagged, "What is this?!" Brick laughed. Cody smiled, "Miller light. What did you think it was?" I was about to say poison, but realized that would've been childish. "I don't know, something that didn't make me want to throw up." He snorted and slid back in the pool, "It'll help you relax." About three red cups later, I was a little disoriented. We were sitting on the edge of the pool, kicking our feet in the water, when Cody asked, "Do you want to go downstairs?" I tried to remember what Mikey had said about the downstairs but it didn't come to mind. Maybe it was a game room. "Sure, but I'm gonna need some help." I slurred. He chuckled, "No problem." He escorted me down the stairs and opened about three rooms before helping me into one. And locking the door. I looked at the other four guys in the room and bit my lip. This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my slurred words not coming out nearly as menacing as I intended. "Calm down, baby. We're just gonna have a little fun." Cody said a wierd glint in his ice blue eyes. I backed up until I was pressed up against a wall. "I have powers. I can hurt you!" I threatened. Cody chuckled, slowly walking towards me, "I put antidote X into the drinks. You're not hurting anybody, or leaving for that matter." I dried to fly, but he was telling the truth. Shoot. "Please don't." I said, weakly. Fear getting the better of me once again. Cody grabbed my wrist in a bone shattering grip, "Shhhhh." He threw me down on the bed and I screamed as loud as I could, "HELP!" He slapped across the face, "Shut the fuck up!" I whimpered and he laughed, "You gonna join me, boys?" The guys walked over and I screamed again. I didn't even relize I was screaming a name. "BRICK!" Cody slapped me again... right as the door flew of its hinges. The sinful red eyes of my hero glared mercilessly at Cody, "And now, you're fucking dead." I was unable to move as I watched the other guys bolt out of the room as Brick tackled Cody. A minute later, Brick was back on his feet, his yes softening when they landed on me. "You're an idiot." He said matter-of-factly. I laughed with no humor as tears rolled down my face, "I know." He picked me up and placed a light kiss on my fore head, "I'll take you home." I was on his back as he flew away from the party. "Hey, Brick?" I asked timidly. "Yeah?" He said, glancing at me. I tightened my hold on him, "Did- did you really mean that?" "Mean what?" He asked, conused. I looked away, "Th-that- that it was... just a kiss?" He smirked and turned so that we were face to face. He kissed me again, and the farmilliar presense of his lips on mine mae my heart soar. He broke away, "You could never be just a kiss." I smiled and hugged him, not caring if this could possibly be a trick. Not caring that I had almost been raped by my dream guy. Not caring that Brick had probably killed the scum bag. No, the only thing that mattered tonight was me and Brick. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
